trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Few Good Talismen/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Naomi is driving along a dark, empty road when her engine starts to breakdown and stops in the middle of nowhere. NAOMI: Shit! She gets out of her car and looks in front of the engine, where smoke starts fuming up. Naomi reaches for her phone and uses the torch to see the problem. Suddenly, a noise is heard in the direction of the woods and Naomi turns her attention. NAOMI: Hello... Is anyone there? From the POV of a red lens looking towards Naomi, it begins to speed up towards her. Meanwhile, Naomi turns her attention back over to the car engine as the mysterious POV continues to speed up towards her, getting closer and closer until she turns around to see it. NAOMI: (screams) The scene transitions to Naomi standing in the middle of the road, looking confused as a car approaches her, revealing it to be Brock. BROCK: Miss Hastings... What are you doing out in the middle of the road? NAOMI: Oh. Uh... Car troubles. BROCK: Oh! If you want, I can give you a ride? NAOMI: That would be splendid! Before getting into the car, Naomi looks up above the car hood, revealing black eyes as they turn back to normal, she gets into the car with a sinister smile on her face. (INTRO) SCENE 1 Continuing from the previous episode, Mitchell stands at the portal debating whether or not to go inside before deciding to enter but is stopped when Santiago vamp speeds from behind Mitchell and puts his hand around his mouth. MITCHELL: (muffled screams) SANTIAGO: I need a witch... You’ll do! Santiago vamp speeds with Mitchell as a hostage. Meanwhile, in the portal Damien, Bree, Ursula, Evanora, Monique, the Sisters and the rest of the coven wait for Mitchell. DAMIEN: Well, what is taking him so long... Doesn’t he know it’s the full moon? URSULA: Yeah of course, lord... I’m sure he is just running late. EVANORA: Maybe he hasn’t completed the tasks you set out for him? PATIENCE: (whispers) More than likely. THE SISTERS: (giggles) DAMIEN: Find him... Now! Some coven members leave as Damien walks over to Bree and Ursula. URSULA: Damien... I-Uh- DAMIEN: If I find that Mitchell has deceived me and the coven, I hold you both accountable. And from this moment forward, I as the leader of this coven take your powers and immortality. URSULA: But it wasn’t our decision to make him a member of the coven... You can’t do this to us! Evanora walks over with Damien’s staff. DAMIEN: Silence!... The decision has been made. Damien takes his staff and thumps it to the ground as whispers are heard over and a gust of wind blows over Bree and Ursula. DAMIEN: If you want to live to see another day... I expect you both to find him and fast before your two hundred years have caught up- Suddenly, the Sisters pass out and Monique rushes over to Patience. MONIQUE: What’s going on?... Patience, talk to me! Patience eyes open up. MONIQUE: Patience, are you okay? PATIENCE: …Yeah... I’m fine. Patience and the Sisters get up. PATIENCE: I think we should go to bed. MONIQUE: I’ll take you- PATIENCE: No!... We’ve got this ourselves. The scene transitions to Patience’s bedroom. ABIGAIL: So, why did you want us to fake that fainting? PATIENCE: Oh, sweet Abigail... I know that Winter is alive. WILMOT: How? PATIENCE: I don’t know how to explain it but I felt a chill go over me... My guess is because of my empathic abilities and our connection as Harvest girls, I somehow tapped into her mind. ABIGAIL: We should alert the coven! PATIENCE: Nah, I want to have some fun first... That little bitch almost ruined our chances of serving the dark lord. WILMOT: Do you know where she is? PATIENCE: Sadly no... But her anti-magical barrier spell is down... Which means- ABIGAIL: We can use a tracking spell. PATIENCE: Bingo! SCENE 2 At the Williams house, Cece and Nathan sit on the sofa and talk. NATHAN: So, what are you going to ask your dad? CECE: I don’t even know... I guess we’ll start with “why have you been lying to me about mom?” NATHAN: Hmm... Good start. CECE: So, anyways... Why are you still here? Don’t you have a date or something? NATHAN: I canceled that... I couldn’t let you be alone. CECE: You didn’t have to do that for me! NATHAN: I wanted to... But I guess I mainly wanted to say I’m sorry for implying you were selfish... I guess I was kinda insecure that I wasn’t always a great boyfriend to you... I wasn’t there for you like I should be when Jackson died... CECE: No... You’re right, I can be selfish... I guess I also ignored that your best friend also died... And I wasn’t there for you when your sister died. NATHAN: I guess naturally we were toxic for each other. CECE: And how are you feeling about us now? Nathan turns to Cece and leans in for a kiss but suddenly the door knocks and Donovan comes barging in. DONOVAN: Cece!... Cece!? Are you okay? Cece jumps up from the sofa. CECE: Yeah... What the Hell are you doing here? NATHAN: I guess that’s my que to leave. DONOVAN: You left a voicemail asking me to help you. CECE: What?... No, I didn’t. HAYLEY: I did. Donovan and Cece turn around to the door to see Hayley standing there. CECE: Hayley?... Where the Hell have been? HAYLEY: Places. CECE: Are you serious? We thought you were missing. HAYLEY: Don’t act like you suddenly care about my well-being. CECE: What? DONOVAN: You are aware there’s a serial killer in town? HAYLEY: Yeah... I’m actually friends with one of them. NATHAN: One of them?... What is she talking about? HAYLEY: Oh, Nate... There are two serial killers in Shadow Falls- DONOVAN: Wait... So, you know the identity of the other serial killer? HAYLEY: Yeah... But first, I have my fun... So, who’s going to invite me in? Hayley has a devilish smile across her face. SCENE 3 Eric walks into Winter’s attic bedroom, and notices her lying on the ground. ERIC: Winter!... Winter! Eric rushes over to Winter, noticing her nose is bleeding. ERIC: Winter!... Wake up! Winter wakes up. WINTER: (gasp) ERIC: Winter!?... What have you done? Winter looks around at the floor. WINTER: I don’t remember. Eric hugs Winter. ERIC: Don’t ever do that again! The scene transitions to Eric packing a bag in Winter’s bedroom. ERIC: I’m taking you to Michigan with your grandparents... It’s not safe for you here! WINTER: What are you talking about? Dad, I’m fine! ERIC: I’m not talking about that... Someone knows what you are. WINTER: Who? ERIC: Bree. WINTER: Bree as in... The Bree your dating? ERIC: Yes, she’s a witch and member of the coven... I have to go and get gas if we’re going to make the trip. Eric begins to walk towards the door. WINTER: But how? How did she find out? ERIC: I don’t know... But I made a promise to protect you and I will! Be back soon. Eric exits. In Rafael’s house, he hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it to Julian. RAFAEL: Julian? What are you doing here? JULIAN: Well, I figured I will keep you company tonight. RAFAEL: You figured? JULIAN: Well, actually I can’t go to Mitchell’s because his uncle, Grayson. RAFAEL: What’s wrong with his uncle? JULIAN: He’s a hunter. RAFAEL: So? JULIAN: Hunter of supernatural. RAFAEL: Oh!... You’re probably not safe here either. JULIAN: What? How? RAFAEL: I think Grayson tried to kill me and Santiago a few weeks ago. JULIAN: Wait!... So he knows where you live? RAFAEL: Yeah... But I’m sure things are safe, he doesn’t know what I look like. And I’m sure he only did it due to the suspicious body trail my brother left. They hear a knock at the door. JULIAN: Oh my God! Don’t answer that... It could be the hunters! Rafael walks over and looks through the keyhole. RAFAEL: (laughs) Does this look like a hunter...? Rafael opens the door to Ursula. URSULA: I need your help and I don’t have all the time in the world. Rafael and Julian look at each other confused. SCENE 4 Santiago takes Mitchell to a motel room and sits him on the bed. MITCHELL: Why did you take me here? SANTIAGO: You’re a witch, aren’t you? MITCHELL: Half, actually. SANTIAGO: It will do. MITCHELL: Wait!... Did you kidnap me for a spell? Because I'm not exactly that skilled in spell casting yet. SANTIAGO: What has my brother told you about our past? MITCHELL: Not much but I’m assuming that’s the second reason why you kidnapped me... So what emotional hold does Rafael hold over you? SANTIAGO: I’m glad you asked... 1864, SHADOW FALLS In a flashback, a group of hunters are rounding up with pitchforks and torches. MAN #1: There are demons of the night amongst us, better known as the vampire. These creatures of the night have no remorse, no humanity, and must be stopped! MAN #2: How do we stop them? JONATHAN: That’s where my invention will be put to good use. Jonathan pulls out the box. JONATHAN: I call it the Whittemore Device... It detects whenever a vampire is near. WOMAN: How? JONATHAN: It vibrates whenever a vampire is close by. MAN #1: Perfect!... Jonathan Whittemore will lead the search. CROWD: (cheers) Santiago is revealed to be spying on the mob from behind a tree. SANTIAGO: Oh... Shit! Santiago rushes over to Kade and Rafael. SANTIAGO: We have to go now! RAFAEL: What? Why? SANTIAGO: It appears that our night time activities have been less than discreet. KADE: Well, perhaps you and your girlfriend should stop taking bites out of the founding families. SANTIAGO: Don’t push it, Kade... I’ve hardly forgiven you- RAFAEL: Wait... If vampires in this town are being detected then that means- SANTIAGO: He will come for us... I must warn Tabitha! Santiago exits. RAFAEL: I should go with him! KADE: Don’t!... I already lost you once- RAFAEL: Then why are you keeping secrets from me? KADE: What secrets? RAFAEL: What did you want with Brianna Ravenscroft, a witch? KADE: She’s merely an acquaintance of mine... And if you must know, she’s helping me, helping us... And everything that I’ve been doing now has been away to help us! RAFAEL: How? KADE: A way to get Santiago out of our lives forever. Kade gives a devious smile. SCENE 5 In Cece’s house, she, Nathan and Donovan continue to be under hostage by Hayley who is now invited inside the house. HAYLEY: So, you dated Nate, while sleeping with the detective and now where are we at? CECE: I’m not dating any of them, Hayley!... You should call your parents and tell them that you’re fine! DONOVAN: And circling back on the knowing who one of the serial killer’s is... HAYLEY: (laughs) CECE: What?... Hayley! Cece gets up of the couch and walks over to Hayley who is still laughing. CECE: Hayley, hun... I’m worried for you. HAYLEY: Oh, shut up you pathetic bitch! Hayley grabs Cece by the neck and picks her up off the ground. CECE: (choking) Hay-ley... Stop! NATHAN: Hayley! Stop... Let Cece go! Hayley darts Cece’s body across the room, smashing her body on a table and knocking her unconscious where she turns her attention on to Donovan, revealing her vampire face. DONOVAN: What the- HAYLEY: Did I mention I’m a vampire now? Donovan points his gun at Hayley. HAYLEY: Unless, there’s a wooden bullet in there, I'm afraid it’s not going to do much to stop me. DONOVAN: If you’re a vampire then you must know something about the murders in Shadow Falls? HAYLEY: So, you want to know who the serial killer is?... I’ll show you. SCENE 6 At Eric’s house, he is packing a bag where he hears a noise behind him and looks around to reveal it’s Bree. ERIC: What are you doing here!? BREE: Your front door was open? ERIC: And you thought it was okay to enter, infiltrate my life and ruin my daughter’s too? BREE: I’m sorry, but I’m here to help you! ERIC: You’ve helped me enough!... I’d honestly rather you leave... Me and Winter will be leaving town. BREE: What if I were to tell, Winter could survive the Harvest? ERIC: Go on? BREE: I survived my Harvest when I was sixteen. ERIC: How? The scene cuts to Eric and Bree are driving. ERIC: I can’t believe I’m trusting you after the shit you put me through! BREE: I promise I will help Winter... I don’t care about the coven, I don’t think I’ve ever cared about the coven. ERIC: Then why did you join? BREE: It’s my family’s legacy. ERIC: Then why don’t you leave? BREE: It’s not as easy as it seems. In the woods, Hayley leads Donovan and Nathan. DONOVAN: So, where’s the serial killer? HAYLEY: Silence! Hayley stops and turns over to Nathan and Donovan. NATHAN: Why have we stopped? Shouldn’t we be getting Cece to the hospital?... And Hayley you should go and see your parents. HAYLEY: No point! NATHAN: Why? HAYLEY: I killed them the moment I got back into town. Nathan and Donovan look at each other, horrified. HAYLEY: This place is perfect! NATHAN: For what? HAYLEY: Your death! Hayley vamp speeds over to them and pins Nathan to the ground. NATHAN: (scream) Hayley reveals her vamp face and attempts to take a bite from Nathan’s neck. NATHAN: Hayley!.. Stop! HAYLEY: I don’t know what Cece ever saw in you! As Hayley attempts to take a bite, Donovan comes up from behind Hayley and stakes her through the heart with a tree branch. HAYLEY: (scream) Hayley gets up and turns around to Donovan, walking over to him before tripping up as Donovan falls to the ground and Hayley crawls over to Donovan before dying. Donovan appears shocked. NATHAN: What the- DONOVAN: She’s a vampire! Oh my God. My uncle was right. SCENE 7 In the motel room... SANTIAGO: You seem upset, should I stop? MITCHELL: Why would I be upset? SANTIAGO: I don’t know... Maybe it’s because my brother has missed a detail out... Shame really, a thousand years on this planet, and too much to keep a memory of... Oh, how I envy the rest of our siblings. MITCHELL: You have siblings? SANTIAGO: Another detail Rafael hasn’t talked about... Other than trust issues, what do you two talk about? MITCHELL: Where are siblings? SANTIAGO: Dead! Mitchell appears shocked. MITCHELL: Were they killed during the vampire hunt. SANTIAGO: No... But another betrayal was afoot... 1864, SHADOW FALLS Santiago runs into a bedroom that appears ransacked. SANTIAGO: Tabitha? Where are you? KADE: She’s gone. Santiago turns around to see Kade standing by the door. SANTIAGO: What did you do? KADE: I needed to give me and Rafael a head start to flee this godforsaken town. SANTIAGO: You didn’t... And after I forgave you for everything you put me through! Santiago vamp speeds, tackling Kade against the wall. SANTIAGO: I’ am much older and stronger than you... Either you are stupid or insane! A mob walks into the hall. MAN #1: What appears to be the problem here? SANTIAGO: Noth- Santiago looks over at Kade and back at the mob. SANTIAGO: Actually, I have caught a vampire. Seize him! Back in the present day... MITCHELL: So, you got your brother’s boyfriend killed after he did the same to your girlfriend? SANTIAGO: It’s fair to say I’m the type raised on an eye for an eye. MITCHELL: I’m guessing Rafael wasn’t a fan of what you did. SANTIAGO: What do you think?... My brother turned his back on me... And yet, it wasn’t even him I was mad at... Until he sided with that prick. Eric and Bree drive up to the abandoned church and run inside where Winter walks down to see them. WINTER: Who the Hell is this? BREE: I’m Bree- Bree is swept off her feet and thrown against a wall. WINTER: Oh, so the traitorous, backstabbing bitch who betrayed us! ERIC: Winter, stop!... She’s here to help us. Winter releases her from the wall. WINTER: How can she possibly help us... She doesn’t have any magic on her. BREE: I could explain that actually- Bree is swept back against the wall, this time she is knocked unconscious as the Sisters walk inside. PATIENCE: Hello, Winter... Remember us? ERIC: Get back! ABIGAIL: Pathetic human! The Sisters telekinetically throw Eric against a wall where vines start growing over him. WINTER: Please stop! You’re killing him! PATIENCE: Will you do anything to make us stop? WINTER: Anything? Bree wakes up. WILMOT: Come back to the boarding school and complete your task as the Harvest girl! WINTER: I- PATIENCE: Come on, Winter!... Wouldn’t want your daddy dying on us now do we? Bree walks over to the Sisters. BREE: Girls, I’m handling this situation... All three of you should leave now! THE SISTERS: (laugh) The Sisters walk away where Winter and Eric walks over to Bree. ERIC: Well, that was... eventful. BREE: Are you okay? ERIC: I’m fine... Just a few scratches. WINTER: Dad, I think I’m ready to continue my duties as a Harvest girl... I can’t keep running away from this and if it’s okay with Bree, I’d like to get help from her. BREE: It’s fine with me! ERIC: You will beat this! Eric hugs Winter as Bree looks on with a smile on her face. SCENE 8 Rafael, Julian and Ursula drive over to the motel where Julian points it out. JULIAN: There it is! URSULA: Perfect! In the motel room... SANTIAGO: The time for talk is now over, I need you to activate Kade’s talisman! MITCHELL: I’m sorry but I don’t know any magic yet... SANTIAGO: Aw well... Santiago walks closer to Mitchell. SANTIAGO: I guess your blood will do then! Santiago grabs Mitchell’s wrist and bites it, dropping the blood on to the talisman. SANTIAGO: Ravenscroft blood is the activation key. MITCHELL: (scream) Rafael busts the door open and vamp speeds over, grabbing Santiago and pushing him against the wall. MITCHELL: Rafael? RAFAEL: Mitchell... Leave now! Julian and Ursula appear at the door and Mitchell walks over to them. URSULA: Mitchell, let’s go! SANTIAGO: Oh, and Mitchell never forget what I told you- RAFAEL: Shut up! Mitchell, Julian and Ursula leave. SANTIAGO: And what are you going to do to me, Raf- Rafael takes out a syringe and attempts to inject him. SANTIAGO: Not this again... You prick! Santiago pushes Rafael off him as it’s revealed that the talisman has been kicked under the bed and appears to be glowing. Santiago then pushes Rafael through the bathroom door and Santiago looks over at Mitchell. SANTIAGO: I’ll see you again soon! Santiago vamp speeds out of the motel room. The scene transitions to Rafael driving Mitchell and Julian home and park at the front of his house. JULIAN: Thanks, I need to pee! Julian exits. RAFAEL: What’s wrong? MITCHELL: Nothing... What makes you think something is wrong? RAFAEL: You were silent all the way home. MITCHELL: Maybe it’s because the guy I like was only interested in me because I look like his ex. RAFAEL: You like me... In what way? MITCHELL: You know which way. RAFAEL: And now? MITCHELL: Now I’m not so sure if I do. RAFAEL: I’m sorry I never told you sooner... But as soon as I realized you were nothing like Kade, I started to like you despite looking like Kade. MITCHELL: Why do I look like him, Rafael? RAFAEL: You’re his doppelganger. MITCHELL: A Doppel-what? RAFAEL: Doppelganger... A double of a living person. Usually to create bad luck on their living self... But you’re okay because Kade died. MITCHELL: Rafael...I don’t think Kade is dead. RAFAEL: What? How? MITCHELL: Santiago needed my blood to use this talisman to open a tomb... And I think someone is down there. RAFAEL: Then that means Santiago hasn’t left town just yet... He’s up to something big. Meanwhile, at the Stake House Restaurant, Bree and Eric are having a drink together. ERIC: Well, that was a somewhat successful conclusion to this whole Harvest mess... But do you really think that you can help her? Someone enters the restaurant and their back is shown as they walk over to Bree and Eric’s table. BREE: If there’s anything I owe you after all this, it’s to make sure Winter is successful in becoming the one true Harvest Witch. The unknown person walks over to the table. ???: Well, there’s a sight for sore eyes! Bree and Eric look over and appear shocked. BREE & ERIC: Gwen? Gwen appears with a devilish smile. FINAL SCENE Brock is lying dead on his driver’s seat with a slit throat and a chalice against his neck, collecting the blood as its revealed that “Naomi” is holding the chalice before bringing it over to her. NAOMI: I’m so sorry, Brock... But your innocence is the perfect sacrifice. “Naomi” holds the chalice in front of her and begins chanting a satanic spell, making her eyes black. NAOMI: Mistress of Darkness... I promise I will corrupt him, his soul... I will destroy Mitchell Whittemore’s humanity! (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)